heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-26 Dinner Favors
Zatanna is shopping for the JLA/Titans dinner party tonight at her mystical manor house, Shadowcrest. What is she shopping for? Party favors and place cards. Silly in its level of formal, but how often does the Mistress of Magic actually get to host a superhero social function that doesn't involve her pulling a rabbit out of a hat? Zee is dressed casually in jeans and a cotton shirt with sandals on her feet. She drifts through the aisles of Lacey's department store, looking perplexed at all the items. Maybe she should have just magicked up some favors. Decisions suck. As it turns out, mimicing chaos magic can be a little...hazardous. Especially when you don't really know what to do with it. So when a certain young teenager known to very few as Axiom and most others as Eddie tries to teleport himself home after spending time hanging out with his friend, he ends up overshooting his destination. By a lot. So there's a little flash of chaos magic as Eddie appeears under a clothing rack, the powers he mimicked from Wiccan fading as he looks around in confusion. Hesitantly, he peeks out from between the clothing and lets out a little squeak when he sees where he is. Metropolis? Why did Mom's Lawyer have to be in Metropolis? Maybe it's karma's little joke on him. So after dealing with signing a few papers and paying a couple bills, Tommy's found his way to Lacey's Dept. Store... may as well do some lazy browsing until he can get a ride home. While it's a certainty that you can't smoke in the store, Tommy still has an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as he lazily wanders the aisles. Maybe he should buy some new plates, rather than wash the ones in the sink. Firestorm really has no idea it is a formal party. He has been busy and has yet to meet most of his team-mates. Which is why he is trying to find Zatanna, the least he can do is talk with the woman once before appearing at her house, right? Besides, maybe he can make up for his week-long absence by helping her prepare the event. Maybe he can also ask her about the whole magic powers deal, too. So he called her a few minutes ago, and now he is... going to go into a department store. Well, first he uses his powers to turn his red and gold uniform into a normal outfit, trousers, shoes, sports jacket, etc. Nothing to do with the flaming hair or glowy white eyes, though. But he is getting used to get looked at rather often. The sense of magic happening pings in Zatanna's brain like mystical radar. She turns to see someone beneath a clothing rack, and a brow arches skywards. She waves to Firestorm with a grin and then gestures at Ed. "Did you just see that guy appear under there, Firestorm, or am I so tired of staring at little net bags of candy coated almonds and mini wine bottles that I'm hallucinating?" Unaware he's been seen of sensed, Eddie ducks back behind the clothes and hopes they hide him. "This is not good," he mumbles to himself. "So not good. Where did I even end up?" he keeps talking to himself, wishing he just walked instead of trying to teleport. Tommy's gaze slips towards the guy with the flaming head and the hot looking lady. He hasn't noticed Eddie as of yet, but then he's not always the most observant individual on the block. "Pfft.... typical. I can't even smoke in most bars nowadays, but someone can walk around with their whole /head/ on fire. Yeah, I'm sure that is perfectly healthy to be around." Yeah, he's complaining... and probably loud enough for everyone to hear him. Tommy glances to the talking clothes rack also. "Man... and I thought New York was weird." Firestorm offers a friendly grin to Zatanna, "hey, nice to meet you in person I..." he peers in Eddie's general direction. Yes, he can see him hiding poorly, but nothing too wrong about it, right? "...didn't see anything strange. There is someone there. Maybe a fan of yours?" Or a stalker, but lets be optimistic. "So... buying candy and wine? Can't you just... er... magic it up?" "I could but I would rather try to have tonight be as normal as possible," Zatanna admits. "Maybe I should have just rented out a restaurant then, right? Silly me." She looks over at Tommy, and looks him over because he's not at all hard on the eyes. "Smoking is a filthy habit." She tells John that all the time. Doesn't change a thing though. She crouches down to look at Ed. "Hi there. Something go not as planned I take it?" She smiles broadly at him. Eddie pauses in his mini-semi-panic when he hears Tommy. The mention of someone with a flaming head makes him frown and that frown only deepens when New York gets mentioned. "I'm not in New York? This is even worse," he says. He starts to peek out from his hiding spot again and there's suddenly a Zatanna there. Letting out a startled little squeak, he ends up falling right on his rear. He blinks a few times and then his eyes go wide. "Oh boy...umm...yes, ma'am." Tommy decides to move closer, feeling less in the mood to have a conversation across the huge store. Tommy glances between Firestorm, Zatanna, and the rack of talking clothes. A brow quirks at Zatanna when she comments on the smoking. "I can namme worse ones." Tommy flashes her a playful smile, before glancing back to the clothes rack. "Are people in Metropolis always this weird?" He asks noone in particular. Firestorm shrugs and smiles, "ah, I doubt there is going to be much normality in the meeting." Although he understands the need to do something normal now and then. He ignores Tommy for now. Being called weird... fair enough, he is not going to get angry about it. His head is on fire, yes, but he is keeping the temperature of the plasma low so not to trigger fire alarms. Zee offers Ed a hand up. "Your spell go wrong, or someone elses?" she asks. The magic seems to be gone so she's guessing it's not his. She chuckles at Tommy. "Weirder, usually. This is a quiet day." She glances at Firestorm. "So, what do you think would be a nice small gift for people at the dinner party? She seems totally unphased by the flaming hair. She lives in a sentient house. Flaming hair is her norm. "I'm in Metropolis? Oh man..." Eddie just stares at Tommy a moment. Then there's Firestorm and fanboy senses are tingling. "Oh wow...Firestorm...and Zatanna?" he couldn't fight the smile forming on his face if he wanted to. "This is so cool...and not good but cool," he babbles a little. The offered hand snaps him out of it and he hesitates before taking it. "Umm...both. Sort of. It's complicated..." Firestorm is, oddly enough, hardly used to weirdness. Mostly due to he being new in the superhero game. "A spell, so he is another magician?" He looks at Eddie. "Sorry. I mean, are you? And yes, I am Firestorm, pleased to meet you," he offers his hand. As for Zatanna's question, he is pretty much stumped. "I don't know anyone there, really," he evades. Zee tilts her head. "I don't think he is a magician, no." She hauls Ed to his feet. "I take it you're not from around here, Mister...?" she trails off, clearly expecting him to fill in his name for her. Tommy for the most part just leans on the clothes rack and listens as the trio talk and introduce themselves. "And I'm Batman. Shhhh, don't tell anyone." Tommy offers with a bit of a playful grin. "So... we're having a dinner party?" He asks, focusing his attention on Zee with a playful smile. "I hope I'm on the guest list." "Sometimes," Eddie chimes, probably unhelpfully. He ends up blushing when Zatanna helps him up, only more when called Mister. "I'm just Eddie," he says. He blinks at Tommy when he declares himself Batman, frowning a bit. "Dinner party?" Tommy gets an amused glance, but Firestorm replies Eddie. "Yes, Zatanna has some guest for dinner. So we are here to..." helpless shrug. Yes, he would have just 'magic-ed all up' but he is lazy like that. Zatanna flashes Tommy a grin. She knows Batman. Has since she was little. "Sure, all you have to do is join the Justice League of America, pretty boy," she teases. She nods at Firestorm's explanation. "Eddie, do you need some assistance getting back where you thought you were going?" she asks. "Thomas. Thomas Bronson." Tommy offers, though Thomas sounds so... stuffy. There's even a unhappy look that flashes across his features when he utters it. "Tommy." Yeah, Thomas sounds far too mature and in control of his life. A brow does perk at 'Pretty Boy' though. "Well, you certainly make signing up ... attractive." Cue flashed grin. "There's a bus that'll eventually get ya to New York." Tommy slips Eddie a bus schedule. "The Batcar's in the shop." He winks at Zatanna. "Oh, so you're getting to know one another as a team? That's a really good idea," Eddie chimes, happy he's meeting superheroes even if he is lost in the wrong city. "You're here to get supplies?" he offers, hoping to fill the blank in for Firestorm. Zatanna's question gets him blushing again and he nods. "Yes, ma'am," he replies. The bus schedule is frowned at before Eddie frowns again. "Is th bus free?" he has no money. "Batmobile," he corrects. That's what all the hero message boards and chatrooms online call it anyway. Firestorm tilts his head to Eddie, the 'sometimes magician' one. Who has no money for the bus. Heh. "Can you take him to New York, Zatanna? I would, but the flight at high speed is not pleasant for a normal person." "Nice to meet you Tommy," Zee replies, grinning flirtatiously. She nods to Firestorm and her eyes flit back to Eddie. "Where should you be? I can send you back there if you need me to?" she offers the poor, beleaguered, guy. "I just need to pick up some things real quick." It's going to be giftc ards for the department store at the end of the day. She can't decide otherwise. "Batcar. Batmobile. Same difference." He offers a light snort at the debate. "Pleasure is always mine, Zee. And.... you guys as well." He coughs a bit. "I should get going. Places to go. People to see." He clicks his tongue and winks at Zee. "And hopefully see you again soon." "Umm, I can do something about the speed if you promise not to tell anyone, Firestorm-sir," Eddie replies. "New York City, ma'am. I was trying to get home and I ended up here for some reason..." chaos magic is a pain. Tommy just gets another frown. Eddie isn't sure he likes him. Firestorm smirks at Tommy, "see you in Gotham," he says without much enthusiasm. No, not sure he likes him either. "So, Eddie... you were trying to get to New York and ended up in Metro. So I am going to guess you have superhuman abilities, too, uh? I can promise you not to tell, but honestly, Zatanna is probably better than me at moving people quickly." Zatanna nods. "I'm definitely good at that. Central Park work ok for you?" If it does, she simple speaks the words "Dnes mih ot lartnec krap!" and he will be transported. Then she rushes to finish her shopping for tonight. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs